


ONE NIGHT

by AlisaMiz12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaMiz12/pseuds/AlisaMiz12
Summary: 第一次共享热度





	ONE NIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> 我想骑摩托车，就这样。大家小心避让，谢谢！

奎刚进门的时候，欧比旺正坐在沙发靠背上，看着窗外科洛桑夜空中川流不息的车辆。他没有开灯，但是窗外的光线却足够让奎刚看清他可爱的前徒弟。除此之外，Omega身上传来了比平常更加浓郁的气味——他已经开始进入疯狂的情热期了。

他们约定好要在成为恋人后一起分享欧比旺的热度，而现在正是时候。草叶的味道比平时更加强烈地刺激着奎刚的鼻腔，混合着Omega情热期特有的甜味让这位年长的绝地大师异常兴奋。他的恋人当然察觉到了他的状态，欧比旺站起来，但是没走几部便他年长的alpha抱在了怀里。有点弯曲的鼻子在他脖子上的腺体蹭着，修剪整齐的胡子弄得那块皮肤痒痒的。

“晚上好，金大师。”年轻的武士感觉到他的老师傅的手已经在不安分地在他身上乱摸的时候开口，“已经迫不及待了吗？”

“晚上好，我的肯诺比武士，”他的老师傅亲了亲他的脸颊，“我们正在路上。”

下一秒，娇小的年轻武士就双脚离地，被年长的恋人扛上了肩头。他还没来得及抗议，就被兴奋的alpha放到了床上。他年长的恋人低下头，双唇捉住了他的，而那双巨大的手已经开始拆掉欧比旺身上的各种衣物。藏在胡须下火热柔软的双唇从年轻人性感的唇瓣上移开，滑到了光滑的脸颊上，亲吻了他右眼下方的泪痣，之后是他的下颌，他的喉结，最终才挪到了他脖子后散发着迷人味道的腺体。年长恋人的舌头不停地安抚着那里，敏感的部位传来一阵阵电流，让娇小的Omega呻吟着喘息起来，情色的声音使得他身上的alpha更加卖力。

年轻人的武士袍早就不知所踪，而他身上的alpha也已经在他没察觉到的时候脱了个精光。他宽大的身躯以及健壮的胸腹紧紧地蹭着他伴侣的身躯。高大的男人伸手拍开了欧比旺的床头灯，暖黄色的灯光下，他恋人美丽的脸庞布满着红晕，他的嘴唇因为接吻肿了起来，蓝灰色的眼睛里带着兴奋以及水光；他的身躯也因为刚才的挑逗而兴奋起来，他的乳头挺立起来，还有他腿间的阴茎，已经贴到了年轻人的小腹上。

年长的alpha也完全兴奋了，浓烈的松木气息包围着他们，他甚至能感觉到他的伴侣因为他的味道而分泌了更多粘液：Omega相对短小的阴茎已经湿润的，而身后的入口更是已经弄湿了欧比旺的床单。察觉到他的伴侣正盯着羞耻的地方，年轻的Omega用原力关上了床头灯。这一举动，让长发的alpha笑了起来。当他试图阖拢双腿时，那双强壮的大手阻止了他。

双腿被长发男人的身躯撑开，虽然在黑暗中，欧比旺还是害羞地闭上了双眼。这是他的第一次，还有，除了分化那次，他再也没有发过情；而发情的对象，一直都是奎刚。十八岁那年，不知所措的他被师傅送去了医务室，之后便是抑制剂压下了所有热度。纳布之战后，他终于和奎刚成了恋人，而他也决定难得停用一下那些小药片。

左侧的乳房传来一阵疼痛：他的恋人在惩罚他的分心。即使没有灯光，经验丰富的年长男人还是能准确地找到年轻人的各个重要部位。欧比旺看不到奎刚的表情，但是他能感受到男人的舌头舔舐、玩弄着他充血挺立的乳头，灼热潮湿的口腔故意在吮吸着那部分肌肤时弄出淫靡的“啧啧”水声；胸口传来的快感让欧比旺喘息地更加剧烈而色情，他的双腿也分得更开了，身后的入口也变得更加柔软湿润，他腹中孕育生命的器官也热切起来。

之后他能感受到他的恋人终于放弃了吮吸他的乳头，他的舌头沿着欧比旺并不怎么明显的腹肌下滑，一直到了敏感的鼠蹊部，但是却故意忽略了他需要照顾的小兄弟，转而亲吻着他的小腹。在欧比旺发出抗议的哼唧前，他的爱人起身把他抱了起来，让他的后背靠在了不知道什么时候已经准备好枕头的床头上。再然后，他的右腿被抬高，身后湿润的入口完全暴露出来；经验丰富的男人小心扶着自己尺寸傲人的阴茎，一把挺入了年轻人的甬道。

虽然情热期的Omega不需要过多准备，但是他的alpha是个大个子，肠道突然被撑开的时候，欧比旺还是感到了撕裂的疼痛。他的爱人也注意到了，他停下动作，知道感觉到身下的人开始收缩肠道，并发出渴求的声音。直到此时，年长的alpha恋人才再度开始动作。他的恋人双腿搭在他的肩上，而alpha粗壮的手臂握住了床头，完全兴奋的性器在年轻人体内一进一出，准确地碾压在欧比旺的前列腺上；阴茎头部蹭着体内生殖腔的入口，而那个也充血暴露的地方也渴求着alpha阴茎的进入。

短发的男人早就放弃了之前要安静做到底的想法，他的呻吟使得年长的alpha更加兴奋，一只更小的手在抚摸alpha的胸口，而另一只正上下撸动着Omega的阴茎。随着一声闷哼，包裹着alpha性器的甬道突然收紧。年长的男人低下头，再次亲吻了爱人的嘴唇，然后突然拔出了自己。高潮后的Omega还在迷茫，已经被爱人摆成了侧躺的姿势。下一秒，仍然兴奋的alpha性器再次冲进了他的身体，并且进入了那个孕育生命的器官的甬道，粗大的结阻塞了他的入口。脖子上传来的疼痛预示着以后他闻上去再不会像是纯净的新鲜草叶。

“睡一会，欧比。”沙哑的声音从身后传来，他们的左手食指相扣，而奎刚的右手正占有性地搭在欧比旺的小腹上，“还有很长时间呢。”


End file.
